Daisy
by LovetheGem
Summary: A short story


Daisy

_I jumped down from my truck into the blazing hot sun. I sighed; the sixty-six was now my land. All mine. I jumped up into the air _and whooped. I heard a rustle_ behind me and turned around sudde_nly. Then I laughed it was just_ Buddy_, _my yellow lab. I walked up to what would soon be my front door. All it was now was a bunch of sticks hammered together, but the workers had the day of and I was not going to deprive them of the one holiday that they had. I sat in what was soon to be my living room thinking about how I _would _curl up on the couch with a book in the winter, and in the summer swim in my pool with my dogs._

"_Ohm," I jerked suddenly to my senses and turned around as my heart pounded in my chest. I let out a sigh when I saw who it was behind me. He was tall with dark brown hair and slightly burnt arms his T-shirt sleeves rolled up, and his pants torn at the knees. I had seen him before. He was one of the workers that were supposed to be on vacation. I jumped up, smoothed out my short skirt, and straitened my pink plaid shirt. _

"_Yes," I said looking straight as him._

"_You know that it's really dangerous to be standing here without someone with you right?" I stared at him._

"_Yes of course, but knowing the people that work on this house I would think that they would make it strong and bearable, right?"_

"_Yes of course your right," he said and started walking away._

"_Wait," I yelled after him, " why are you here? Today is supposed to be your day off."_

"_Well, living by myself like I do I thought I'd come out hear and see if I could meat the lovely family that this house is going to belong to." Startled for a second I stared at him. Did he really think that this house was for a family? Of course he did, it had six bedrooms, an office, a big kitchen, an even bigger living room and the master bedroom. _

"_Well," I said "I'm the lucky family… oh wait you haven't seen my kid yet." Startled he looked at me bewildered and I called Buddy over. "That's it," He said to me in a disgusted voice, "you and your dog?" _

"_Yep," I said nodding my head, "and I'm going to have 16 more dogs and at least 6 adopted kids if I don't ever get married" I stopped putting my hand over my mouth. I was babbling again, and… I stared at him, was that laughter in his eyes? He smiled wide. "So, theirs no one that is going to share this house with you, other then Buddy." I nodded _

"_There's not even a boyfriend or…" I put my hand over my mouth; again, trying not to babble would be hard. He Laughed._

"_What are you doing?" he asked staring at me. _

"_Well I'm trying not to talk so much but as you can see its not really working." I giggled, " I even talk to buddy for hours without stopping. I'm a talkative person."_

"_I can see," he said laughing. I like his laugh I thought to myself its southing it seems like it comes straight from the heart. _

_All of a sudden, my stomach started growling. I forgot about the picnic I had brought. Grandma had packed it for me and I had protested when she put in food for more then on e person. Ha! I thought. Grandma must have known or did the … well he is nice looking. I looked at him looking at me. " I have a picnic in the back of my truck if you want to join me my grandmother packed enough to feed a truck lode of people." I laughed_

" _I would Love to" he said with a big smile. I walked over to my truck and pulled out the picnic basket. Setting out the things I thought "I do not even know his name what do I call him?" so when I was done and we were sitting down I looked at him " I never new your name…" before I finished asking him what his name was he answered. _

"_John Mallory, I never caught your name either,"_

"_Daisy dancegoer, call me daisy I'm to young to be called miss." I laughed, John Laughed with me. _

_As we ate, I learned a lot about John. He is the middle child of five kids. His mother and father never divorced, as many of his child hood, friend's parents did. He lives not to far from here with his dog max. I told him many things of my life, and surprisingly, not, his grandmother knows my grandmother and they set this up were we would hopefully meet well I was on my daily trip to the house and do just what we were doing now. So well we were sitting there we decided to go out. _

"_Well," John said standing up stretching all his stiff muscles, " I should start heading home or my dog will go nuts, all call you and well decide on a time to go out your pick" starting to nod I stopped what was I thinking I don't want to pick I'm not good at that._

"_How bout your pick, just not Mexican," I said with a laugh _

"_Ok," he said and started walking off._

"_Hey John," I said yelling after him "How far do you have to walk?" _

"_It takes about fifteen minutes not that far"_

"_How bout I give you a ride"_

"_But," I looked and him "ok just this once, you gave me a lunch and now a ride. I am paying for all of dinner ya hear none of this split the bill," as he said all this, he was walking towered the truck laughing. All I could do was smile and motion for Buddy to get in before me. Once Buddy was in, I jumped in behind him, started the truck, and with John in the car went towered his house. _


End file.
